


An Unscheduled Evening Break

by Sanru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood-era, Fainting, Gen, Pre-Friendship, Protective!Gladio, Sick Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanru/pseuds/Sanru
Summary: Ignis has always had a busy schedule.  It was allotted down to the very minute, not a second could be spared as he preformed his duties for the Crown.  He had assumed that at some point it would catch up with him.Just not like this... And especially not when he was in the company of the most vexing problem he was facing of late.





	An Unscheduled Evening Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginia/gifts).



> It's not often that I feel the urge to write a piece in someone else's story world but this ravenous little plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. Seriously I was so distracted I couldn't even focus on any of my other writing.
> 
> Set somewhere between chapters 7-8 in Ginia piece 'Oh, You Wondrous Creature' which is absolutely amazing and is fully to blame for this! Thank you again, Ginia for sharing your story and allowing me to add to it XD!

Ignis’ awareness trickled in from somewhere swatched in a foggy dark gray.  It took him a disconcerting amount of time to realize that he was waking up.  The heavy layers of exhaustion and sleep were slowly being pulled back from their suffocating hold on him.  His breathing changed, picking up slightly as he mental clawed his way back to wakefulness.

Sensations came back slowly, the dark gray lightening up the more he became aware.  He was laying down, slightly angled onto his right side.  His feet were raised up onto something while the rest of his body lay prone on a soft, cushioned surface.  His shoes and gloves were missing.  The buttons on his cuffs had been undone as had been the top six buttons on his shirt.  The material was pulled back and away from his chest, only his undershirt was keeping him decent.  His glasses were gone and a cold damp weight resided on his forehead.

What the names of the Astrals had happened?

A weak sound escaped him as he tried to make sense of his situation despite the haze still clouding his mind.  He felt inordinately weak and tired.  He couldn't seem to open his eyes and it was difficult to avoid slipping away again into the heavy sleep that beckoned him.  He managed to twitch his head from side to side as he fought to wake up.  Another weak noise just slightly louder than the first escaped him as he fought to resist the temptation.

“Hey, are you awake?”  The voice was familiar even if it was muzzled slightly.  

Instead of trying to move again, Ignis forced all his limited energy into an attempt to open his eyes.  He needed to know where he was and who was with him.  He couldn’t recall how he had ended up where ever he was nor in whose company he now found himself in.  The gap in his memory was more disturbing than he cared to admit and he dreaded what might be asked of him to cover such an indiscretion.    

Something shifted near him, movement of some kind, and he had the distinct impression that someone had moved closer to him.  The weight on his forehead was removed and wiped against one cheek and then the other, leaving a blissful chill to his heated skin.  It wiped down his throat and slipped under the neckline of his undershirt.  He couldn’t help but sigh at the relief the feeling brought.

“Ignis?  Are you awake?”

Finally he managed to open his eyes somewhat.  They fluttered for a moment, nearly closing on him again, and all he could make out was a blur before him in shades of white and gray before they did fall shut.  The cool dampness shifted, moving back up his throat and sliding under his neck so it rested at the base of his skull.  A weak grunt escaped him as he internally struggled with his own ineptitude.

“Easy now, take your time, Ignis.  You’re alright.”

He made another attempt.  This time he could make out a smear of dark green on his right and there was definitely someone clad mostly in black to his left.  Judging by the green and the slight angle he was at, Ignis assumed he was laying on a couch.  The black clothes hopefully meant that there was a member of the Crownguard or Glaives with him.  Despite the embarrassment and the disappointment this was surely to bring him, it wasn't as bad as a member of the Council or the Castle Staff.

His third attempt was more natural.  His eyes opened slowly and he could actually make out what he was seeing.  The colors no longer blurred together and, though everything still seemed fuzzy around the edges, some of the more finite details were apparent.  At least now he better understood his current position.  

He was indeed on a couch.  He was looking up at a familiar yet unfamiliar ceiling that one would find in most rooms of the Citadel but he was sure he had never seen this one in particular before.  At least never from this angle.  The cold compress shifted slightly helping to raise his head a bit so that a glass of water could be pressed to his lips.  “You’re doing great, Iggy.  Just take it slow.  Come on, small sips.”

And that was definitely Gladiolus Amicitia sitting next to him, giving him a small trickle of water while supporting his head and the glass for him so he could dutifully sip at the water as requested.

Anger, embarrassment and self loathing warred for dominance in his mind.  He didn’t care how he had ended up in this position anymore.  He only cared about how to get out of this with his remaining dignity still intact.  Gladiolus had more than enough blackmail material to hold and use against him….

However… this was Gladio, who had stepped out of his way several times in the past to be nice and help him.

He mentally shook himself.  He couldn't afford to be played for a fool.  It was stupid to hope that he would again offer aid without seeking an ultimatum.  Ignis braced his battered and weaken defenses as best he could for what was surely to come.

Gladio lowered the glass after a giving him what could have barely amounted to a teaspoon thrown into a desert.  He set it down next to him as he lowered Ignis’ head carefully back to the cushions.  The damp compress was returned to his brow as Gladio spoke.  “How do you feel?”

His throat felt dry and seemed intent on sticking to itself as he spoke.  “W-what happened?”  He wanted to stand, beg his apologies as he fixed his clothes and vanish out the door before Gladio could do or say anything to the contrary but he could barely find it in himself to move.  All his energy seemed to be keeping his eyes open and his mind somewhat clear of the fog threatening to pull him back under.

“You tell me,” the look he was getting from Gladio was downright piercing and Ignis found the urge to apologize for what he didn’t even fully understand even as he kept talking.  “When was the last time you ate anything?  Drank?  You have a fever so you might be sick for all I know.”

Food?  It had been a while but he was unfortunately used to missing his lunch on most days what with the way the Council sessions were starting to run longer than planned so he doubt that had been the cause.  Drink?  He had managed to get several cups of coffee in earlier that afternoon.  Fever?  Noctis had mentioned a cold moving through the school.

Noctis…

“What time… I’m sorry… need to go...” He wasn’t sure when it was but he had the distinct feeling that hours had passed him by.  He had missed something he was sure.  Something that was mostly likely of great importance that could have he removed from the Prince’s service knowing his extremely bad luck.  He managed to get an elbow underneath him and began to push himself up only for Gladio to reach over and push him gently back down onto the couch with next to no effort.

“Nope, don’t even think of it.”  He sat back, one hand sitting on Ignis’ shoulder as a clear non verbal warning not to try that again.  “You’re an absolute mess right now and the last thing you need to be doing is trying to get up.”

“But I need-”

He cut him off, “You need to get some rest and probably some food in you.”  Gladio sighed and ran his free hand through his hair in clear exasperation, “You fainted Ignis.  I came around a corner to find you standing in the hallway, swooning.  You tried to say something to me before you collapsed.”

By the Astrals… Would this embarrassment ever end?

“And before you panic about propriety and your self image or whatever, relax.  No one saw me carrying you down here and no one knows about this but me.”  He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.  “I’ve been watching your phone and there's been no incoming calls, texts or emails.  It was about seven when you fainted and it’s only eight thirty now.  So just take it easy and don't do something stupid like try and jump up and rush around doing a bunch of stuff that can wait for another hour.”

Ignis was stunned into silence at everything Gladio had just admitted to doing for him.  Watching over him.  Monitoring his phone.   _ Carrying _ him through the bloody halls?!

Gladio took his silence as acceptance and took his hand off his shoulder.  “Now that we have that straightened out, tell me when was the last time you ate, drank or if you are trying to do something stupid like work through a fever.  Those are the only three reasons why someone would just randomly faint like you did so which is it?”

Which was it indeed.  Honestly Ignis wasn’t sure what would have led to him fainting in the halls for no apparent reason.  “I’m... Really not sure what led to my collapse but I am sorry to in-”

“Cut that out,” Gladio said harshly but not unkindly as he stood up.  “I didn’t ask you to apologize so don’t even start.”

Ignis immediately shut up.

“I’ll be right back,” he pointed at Ignis to emphasize his point.  “And you’re going to be right here when I get back.  Got it?”

“Yes,” he said in a soft tone and let his eyes fall shut.  While Ignis did want to sneak off while Gladio was gone he doubted the had the strength to sit up on the couch let alone try to leave the room. Just trying to push himself up he had felt the muscle in his arm and back trembling with fatigue.

Gladio leaned over him again and took the compression off his forehead.  Ignis let out a small sigh of relief as Gladio wiped the cloth down his face and throat again.  “I’ll be back in a minute,” he said as he repositioned the compress on Ignis’ forehead.  “Just rest.”

Ignis gave him a small nod and was flashed an equally small smile in return before Gladio left.  The door closed softly behind him but the sound of a key being put in and then turned to lock the door startled Ignis.  He knew that he could easily leave the room -like most doors in the Citadel the locks only barred entrance from one direction- but it meant no one could enter unless they had a key.  A key that was currently held by Gladiolus Amicitia.  

It was amazing how that little detail made him feel better about his unorthodox position.  He felt… he dare say he felt safe despite his obvious weakness and though he was certain this could possibly lead to him owing Gladiolus something colossal in return, the prospect of such a favor didn't seem as bad as it once had.  Besides the last time he had offered the Shield his services they had been declined.  He buried the small flicker of gratitude he felt as he glanced around the room, searching for a small distraction from his rather tumultuous thoughts.  

He honestly didn't recognize where he was but he had a feeling he was somewhere in the training center given the spartan decor and the utilitarian furniture.  Given that the counter across from him had a sink, several microwaves and a double coffee pot, Ignis assumed he was in a break room somewhere in the center’s building.  True to what Gladio said, his cellphone was visible on the edge of a nearby table.  A nearby chair had been pushed back from the table and his briefcase was leaning against the table leg below.  There was an opened duffle bag sitting on the floor behind the chair that Ignis had seen Gladio carry around before on several occasions.  

A key was inserted into the lock and a flash of worried shot through him as Ignis looked at the door with trepidation.  There was a chance that someone had another key or maybe somehow someone managed to get the key from Gladio.  That seemed unlikely but he couldn't help but squirmed at the thought of someone else seeing him like this.

Luckily, it was only Gladio, returning with an arm full of packaged food that one would typically find in a vending machine.

He shut the door behind him and locked it again.  Ignis couldn’t help the small sigh of relief that escaped him at the thought of no one else walking in to see him like this.  He looked at Ignis' and gave him a half smile that seemed relieved around the edges.  Had Gladio really just thought he would just up and leave?  

“The canteen here is pretty good,” he said as he walked across the room and set down two large sandwiches on the table where the seat was put back and several small cylindrical containers.  “They must've just restocked this evening.  There was some veggie and chicken soup in there.  This stuff is the bomb.” He took one of the white containers over to a microwave and began pressing buttons.

Ignis let his eyes close again, the high pitched beeps of the microwave were grating to his ears.  The machine whirred to life now that the commands had been executed.  “So how are you feeling now?”  Gladio was walking back over to him.  Ignis didn’t bother opening his eyes as he responded.

“Tired but better than I was feeling earlier,” he answered truthfully.  While he certainly wasn’t up for trying to run any marathons, the weakness was starting to dissipate enough that sitting upright should be a reasonable enough goal to aim for in the next few minutes.

“You have some of your color back too,” Ignis started slightly as the compress was suddenly taken from his forehead and replaced by a large hand.  “Sorry,” Gladio looked contrite as Ignis opened his eyes in shock.  He hadn’t realized that such a large man could move so quietly and so quickly.  Ignis had thought he had been standing on the far side of the table from him not even a moment ago.  “Didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“It’s of no concern,” Ignis said automatically.  He would have continued but the thunderous look that rolled over Gladio’s face was enough to silence him.  

“Yes it is.  If you’re uncomfortable just say something Ignis.  You won’t hurt my feelings any.  I'd be more upset if you didn't say anything.”  The microwave beeped that it was done and Gladio changed the subject abruptly.  “You still have a bit of a fever but do you feel like trying to sit up?  I can bring your soup here or I can help you to the table.”

“The table,” it was absurd to even suggest eating anywhere other than at a table.  He was so caught up in propriety that it took him a moment to realize that by that statement, Gladio had admitted to buying him another meal.  It didn’t matter that the food was from something he had heard several administrative clerks refer to as ‘the Wheel of Death’, Gladio had bought and then brought him food while he was feeling under the weather.  For the second time, Gladio had bought him something without any prompting on his part.

He realized that Gladio had done a lot for him this night alone.  It seemed wrong, regardless of how nice the gestures were.  Really Ignis should have been beneath his noticed but Gladio kept doing things for him.  Nice and considerate things.  Ignis felt a knot developed in his throat that he had to swallow pass.  He would not cry in front of Gladio Amicitia no matter what the reason happened to be.  

“Here, I’ll give you a hand up.”  Gladio continued, obliviously to his inner thoughts as he knelt down to slide an arm under his shoulders.  “I’ll take it slow but you’re going to have to tell me if you feel dizzy or anything alright?”

“Alright,” He wanted to squash the feeling floating round in the back of his mind.  The safe, relieved almost peaceful feeling he had felt since the locked had clicked in the door.  No, he had it when he had first opened eyes and knew who was next to him.  He tried not to get his hopes up that someone actually cared about him.  Ignis didn’t dare become complacent with Gladio’s generosity.  Gladio could change his mind and attitude towards him at anytime for any given reason.

However, right now, he allowed himself to indulge in the warm feelings he was experiencing even as he reminded himself that they were to be short lived.

Ignis allowed Gladio to help him sit up.  His hand was a warm and comfortable  presence on his back as he carefully levered Ignis up so that he was sitting.  The hand stayed even as he swing his legs over the edge of the couch, simply shifting up to rest in his shoulder.  Gladio stopped him from actually trying to get up though.  “Easy, all the color has drained from your face.  Sit for a second, soup’s probably too hot to eat anyways.”

He did feel a tad light headed so Ignis nodded in agreement and took a moment to focus on his breathing.  Keeping it slow and steady as he breathed in and then out.  “I'm fine,” he said after several such breaths.

“Alright,” Galdio's hand left his shoulder and he held it out for Ignis to take.  “Come on then.  On your feet.”

He didn't think he needed it but Ignis took the offered hand and allowed Gladio to pull him to his feet.  He wobbled slightly when he was finally standing and Gladio was quick to wrap his other arm around Ignis' waist, supporting his additional weight as if it were nothing.  “Hey, easy,” he admonished as he partially lifted Ignis up.  “Are you alright?”

“A-ah… yes, I didn't mean-”. Ignis stammered slightly at the start, his composure even more rattled than it had been earlier.

“Can it.  What did I say about apologizing?”

Ignis shook his head, “I just wish you to know how apologetically I am about being such a burden to you.  It… doesn't seem right.”

Gladio clenched his jaw and a flash of anger lit up his eyes.  He took a deep breath as if trying to calm down before turning his focus back on Ignis.  “Don't worry about it.  What are friends for?”

Ignis recoiled as if physically burnt by that comment but Gladio ignored it.  He calmly pulled Ignis forward towards the table, keeping an arm around him for support as a precaution.  Ignis only put up a token resistance before following alongside him.  Friends?  Why on Earth would Gladio consider him a friend?  It was considerably beneath his standing to even consider Ignis as an acquaintance let alone as a friend.

Gladio hooked a chair leg with his foot once they reached the table and pulled it out.  “Here.  Sit.  I’ll get your soup.”

Gladio didn't leave his side until he was sitting in the chair and even then encouraged Ignis to lean some of his weight onto the table by gently pushing his shoulders forward until he rested an elbow on the table top.  He walked over to the microwave without another word.

Ignis evaluated the table before him.  Friends.  Gladio considered him a friend.  Ignis didn't know many people who would carry an unconscious person through the halls and then watch over them for several hours while they were incapacitated.  Ignis didn't really understand why Gladio of all people would make such a claim but the evidence was hard to ignore.

“Here,” a bowl of soup and a spoon was set in front of him.  “Hopefully this will get some color back in ya.  After you're done, I'll drive you home.”

Ignis winced.  That was going a little far in his opinion.  “Gladio, while I thank you for your assistance, I am more than capable of driving myself home.”

“And risk you fainting again behind the wheel of a vehicle?”  Gladio snorted in dark amusement, “Fat chance.”

Gladio walked around to the far side of the table and Ignis stirred the soup in front of him in an effort to cool it.  It smelled heavenly and Ignis could feel his mouth watering in anticipation.  Maybe he had just collapsed from low blood sugar.

Gladio sat down and attack the wrapping in one of the sandwiches he had brought back.  Ignis stirred his soup, lost in thought as he watched the path his spoon took as it moved through the broth, turning up bite sized pieces of meat and vegetables in its wake.  Part of him wanted this moment to be over, so that everything just went back to normal, but there was another part of him that wanted it to continue.  He rather enjoyed the warm comfortable feeling he was experiencing.  He doubt it would last but for now it was enough.

“Gladio,” he said softly as he stopped stirring his soup.  Gladio made a questioning noise in the back of his throat around the mouth full of sandwich he had.  “Thank you.”

There was so much that Ignis wasn't saying.  Thank you for taking care of him, for treating him and hiding him away from prying eyes.  Thank you for watching over both him and his duty when he couldn't.  Thank you for offering to take him home and making sure he stayed safe.

Gladio swallow the food in his mouth before smiling at Ignis.  “Anytime,” he eyes were filled with a silent understanding.

For the first time in a long time, Ignis let out a small yet sincere smile.

It would be nice to have a friend.


End file.
